The use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous. And, as the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features for them. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or perform faster, more efficiently, or with higher quality are often in high demand.
Some electronic devices (e.g., smartphones) transmit wireless signals. Wireless signals may, for example, be utilized to communicate with other electronic devices. For instance, the wireless signals may convey voice information or data. In some implementations, the wireless communication may be over an inductive coupling between devices. The size of the antennas and the mobility (i.e., relative motion) of the transmitter and receiver may affect the wireless signals. As the size of antennas decreases, inductive coupling factors may also reduce. Furthermore, as data rates increase, the power transfer from an electronic device may be reduced
To compensate for the reduced antenna size and to improve power transfer for high data rates, an electronic device may switch quality factors during communication. System and methods for switching quality factors during inductively coupled communications may be beneficial.